


We Could Fail

by lovefierro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefierro/pseuds/lovefierro
Summary: Hazel Levesque is used to having bad luck. But getting chased by a monster into a door into another dimension? Even she thought she couldn't have that much bad luck.Luz Noceda is loving the Boiling Isles. But now there's another Human on the Isles; and lying to her mother is getting increasingly harder to do. She just hopes she'll be able to return to her normal life at the end of the summer, even if it means leaving the Isles behind.
Kudos: 5





	We Could Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, I'm posting this. Also, I'm a little scared of Hazel and Luz being OOC. Though I'll just ignore it until it's pointed out, if it's true. Because I'm not sure.

Hazel was barely able to outrun the Empousai. Hell, they had almost stabbed her in the back, but she barely managed to dodge them.

And worst of all, she was tired. She didn't dare call on Arion; the last thing she needed was to have them after another target. She had no clue how many other demigods could be around the area she was in, and she didn't dare find out. She couldn't be sure any demigods that could be around here would be able to fight.

No, she would have to outlast them. 

She heard footsteps behind her. She was surrounded by trees; Hazel had managed to lose the Empousai and find an old cabin to catch her breath. She realized that she wouldn't have any time to lose, especially considering Hazel was a child of Pluto.

Hazel drew her Spatha. The footsteps echoed closer, but Hazel could only hear her heart beating faster than she could ever run. She would have to outrun the monster, she knew, because she had no other choice.

Or, she could hide. If she managed to hide from it, she could confuse whatever monster was after her, and she would be able to get away.

Probably.

It wasn't as if Hazel was certain it would work. She knew it was stupid and could easily backfire at any moment; a plan worthy of Leo himself.

Which meant it was as good as Hazel might get.

Hazel looked towards the door. It would be easy for her to hide in the cabin, and Hazel could hide from any monster that came her way.

It took a few minutes before Hazel realized the footsteps had stopped.

Hazel's breath hitched. She had wasted too much time and lost her one chance at getting away.

She looked behind her. There was a hellhound behind her, and she had looked straight into it's eyes.

She waited for it to pounce. But it didn't.

It just sat there, waiting for something.

It's waiting for me to move, Hazel realized, it wants to know what I'll do next.

She couldn't run, she couldn't fight, because she would easily get killed by the hellhound.

So her only option was to enter the house.

The old, rotting, wooden house.

Great plan, Hazel!

She grabbed the doorknob, she would have to back away slowly. And very quietly.

"Nice puppy," Hazel said, "I'm just going to go now..."

The hellhound snarled and started inching it's way towards her.

Screw it, Hazel was going in that door.

And so, with the speed of a satyr that smells Enchiladas (and trust her, Hazel's seen enough satyrs and fauns to know what she was talking about) she ran through the door.

And as she entered the house, a blinding light flashed.

-

Luz, on the other hand, was having as great a day as one might expect for a nerdy teen girl in a very not-so PG fantasy world.

Believe it or not, the day was, at one point, going very good. Like, 'Luz just knew something bad HAD to happen because it was way too good' good.

Still, Luz decided to ignore how good it was going and explore some more.

It's funny. Luz just starts thinking that she's found everything the Boiling Isles has to offer and she bumps into another weird thing and/or person.

Sometimes, very literally.

See, she and King were merely exploring the other stands near Eda's (actually, she had asked the two of them to scout for easy marks) when they bumped into a girl who looked about Luz's age, who was looking very confused.

The girl wasn't too big, only about Gus's size (which wasn't good, especially considering Gus was two years younger than what the girl looked). She was wearing a purple hoodie that was drawn over her ears, but her curly cinnamon brown colored hair was somewhat visible.

She had eyes that shined like gold, though Luz couldn't really tell if that was natural or not.

And Luz accidentally knocked her right to the ground.

"Oh my god," Luz fumbled from the ground next to her. "I am so sorry."

Smooth.

The girl just tightened her hood around her ears.

About the hood... Luz wasn't sure if clothes like that were normal in the Boiling Isles. Most of the everyday wear she had seen was mostly what would be considered regal (except for Eda, but the only times Luz had seen her out of her iconic red dress and heels was during the morning, and her PJs were definitely NOT regal in the slightest), so she wasn't sure if they had any other clothes like in the Human Realm. But this girl's clothes just looked like regular human ones.

Like those that Luz would be used to seeing at her school in the Human Realm.

Anyway, Luz helped her off the ground. She had dropped nothing, but as the girl put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, Luz noticed something that looked like a sheath looped through one of her belt loops.

Don't be stupid Luz, Luz thought. Back home you see stuff like this all the time. It's just another one of your imaginations. You're just daydreaming it up.

But even then, Luz wasn't so sure.

Luz was kind of so lost in her own thoughts that she almost didn't realize the girl had spoken.

"Don't worry about it. Also... Where the hell am I?"

Her voice had an accent that she couldn't place, though it reminded Luz of one of the Disney Princesses, Tiana.

She merely pushed away the curse from her mind.

"Umm..." Luz said. "Bonesbourgh. Where you headed anyway?"

The girl bit her lip. "I'm... not sure. But maybe you can help me."

Luz was NOT going to deny her help. It wasn't like she had anything against her, and sure, Luz didn't know the Isles that well, but there was one person who did.

Eda.

Luz grinned. "Sure. I'm Luz Noceda, Witch Apprentice, at your service."

The girl hesitated before sticking her hand out. "Hazel Levesque. Pleasure."

Luz led Hazel through the marketplace.

She still needed to find King after he left (Luz didn't really want to know what he was up to). "So, Hazel, how did you get here, exactly? Bonesbrough, I mean."

Hazel looked her straight in the eyes. "You really don't want to know. It's... A little odd."

Luz laughed a little. "I don't know if you can tell, but this entire place is odd. Go ahead, try me."

Hazel played with the strings on her hoodie and took a deep breath. "I entered an old abandoned cabin in the woods and ended up here."

That sounded like... But it couldn't be.... Could it?

Luz wasn't sure how to phrase her next question without sounding creepy.

Unfortunately, her brain didn't give her time to think as she blurted out, "Can I see your ears?"

Hazel stepped back, alarmed. "Umm..." She stuttered. "Why.... would you want to see my ears..?"

"Well, most witches usually have pointed ears. I just wondered if you had them too..." Luz cringed at herself. "But I don't because I'm human, so...."

She tapped her ears.

Hazel seemed to calm down. "Well, in that case.... I guess it'll be alright..."

She tugged the hood of her hoodie off of her head. Luz stared at her ears, her human ears. She wondered how she had found the house, especially on accident, because it was Eda who had ventured into the human realm to grab 'artifacts' instead of just Owlbert.

Hazel looked at Luz weirdly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Luz blushed. "Umm... no reason! It's just... you're human. Like me."

"And....?"

Luz shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Sounds like you ended up accidentally walking through the portal to the Isles. We'll just find King and wait for Eda at the stand."

Hazel looked at her weirdly, but she didn't comment on anything Luz had just said.

But then Luz remembered something.

"Right!" she squeaked. "King! Eda told me that he had to stick with me."

"Why exactly?"

"He has a habit of trying to make people bow down to him. Also he attracts too much attention for a scout mission."

Hazel blinked. "Wow. I'll... help you look for him. He... sounds like a bit of a handful."

Long story short, they found King.

After two guards, a destroyed stand, and a very angry witch, naturally.

Anyway, after they found King, they went to Eda to try and find a fix for Hazel.

That didn't end up happening.

"Sorry kid," Eda ended up saying to Hazel. "The portal's surrounded by some monsters. It's far too dangerous to cross at this point."

"But you crossed it."

"I also have magic."

Luz looked at the two of them.

After what seemed to Luz like forever, Hazel finally caved. "Fine. I'll stay until those... creatures... are gone. But I have something I need to get done after."

Eda shrugged. "Works for me. You can share a room with Luz, though I admit, it might be a little hard to manage."

Luz suddenly thought of something. "If you're stuck here... Maybe you can learn magic with me!"

Eda and Hazel stared at Luz like she was crazy.

"Hold up, kid," Eda said. "When did I give any indication that I would mentor another human?"

"And why," Hazel asked. "Do you assume I want to learn magic?"

"Everyone wants to learn magic!" Well, that's what Luz had always assumed anyway. "And Eda, if you really want to prove how good a mentor you are, what would be better than mentoring two students!"

Eda took a moment before speaking. "Using my pride against me. Ah, well, if Hazel wants it, what's the harm."

Luz looked at Hazel expectantly. Hazel seemed to realize that Luz was asking a silent question. Will you join me in training to become a witch?

"Fine," Hazel sighed. "I'll need something to do while I'm stuck here anyway."

Luz opened her arms up for a hug.

"Come on," she said, "you know you want it."

Hazel rolled her eyes, but she hugged Luz regardless.

This... This was the start of something great.

And both girls knew it.


End file.
